


Zombie Island

by Nestra



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Male Character of Color, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer and Sayid get a little busy, and then things get a little busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Island

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the La La La Ficathon, in which participants distracted themselves from real-world events by writing stories with zombies. Yes, zombies.

Sayid's skin felt as warm as it looked as Sawyer mouthed his shoulder through a hole in his shirt. After a month on the island, everyone's clothing was falling apart. Meant that the goddamned sand got everywhere, but as Sayid let out a quiet moan, Sawyer decided that every pain in the ass had its good side.

It hadn't even taken that much effort to get Sayid to give in. A little bickering every day, a couple of blow-out fights, and the tension building until Sawyer had finally just dragged him ten steps into the jungle, pressed him against a tree, and started licking his neck. He'd expected Sayid to shove him away or call for help, but Sayid had gone limp and shoved his fingers in Sawyer's waistband instead.

It did surprise him when Sayid tugged on his hair and pulled him up for a kiss. A lot of guys Sawyer knew didn't like to kiss, but Sayid went right for it, tilting his head and pushing his tongue against Sawyer's lips until he opened up. Sayid's mouth was sweet and sticky from the fruit he'd eaten that morning, and they kissed and kissed until Sawyer felt dizzy. From what Sawyer had seen, most everyone on the island had spent a month only touching people to help them or fight with them. It felt good to touch because he _wanted_ to, and because someone wanted to touch him. And judging from the way Sayid was rubbing against his hip, he definitely wanted it.

He pulled back and looked at Sayid for a second, and Sayid opened his mouth to say something. Sawyer figured it was a good idea if nobody did any talking for the moment, so he dropped to his knees and felt for Sayid's zipper. Sucking cock was another thing that a lot of guys didn't do, but it was one of the quickest ways Sawyer knew to shut someone up and make 'em willing. Plus, he liked cock. Didn't see much point in being queer if he only got and never gave.

As he slowly worked Sayid's pants open, Sayid slumped down a little and spread his legs. He was into it, so into it, and that little move made Sawyer reach down and adjust himself in his pants. He was gonna give Sayid a hell of a blowjob, and then they'd have a talk about what Sayid liked to do. If nothing else, maybe he'd unbutton Sayid's shirt and jerk off on that brown skin.

Sayid's hand settled gently on Sawyer's head as Sawyer leaned forward and sucked on the head of Sayid's cock. The hand got a little less gentle, and his other hand came down to grab Sawyer's shoulder. Yeah, Sawyer thought, leave a mark. He sucked harder, and Sayid grabbed harder, and this was going to work out just fine, until something crashed loudly through the bushes about ten feet away from them, heading for the beach camp.

"Shit!" Sawyer tried to jump back, forgetting he was on his knees, and ended up tumbling backwards onto the ground. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

Sayid took a deep breath and yanked up his pants. "I don't know, but I think we should go back to the beach and see." He finished putting himself back together and took off for the beach at a run.

"Goddamnit," Sawyer muttered. Figured that the freaky shit on the island would mess with one of the few good times he'd had since the crash. He took a deep breath, then ran for the beach until he collided with Sayid, who'd stopped dead at the fringe of the jungle. Looking over his shoulder, Sawyer saw most of the members of the beach camp scurrying around, and a handful of dirty, ragged shapes stumbling around aimlessly.

"What the hell?" Sayid shook his head slightly and pointed at a knot of people who'd backed up against the burned-out fuselage. They made for the group, trying not to attract any attention. The Korean couple was trying to stay away from everyone at the same time, and Michael had Walt shoved behind him. Locke, Sawyer wasn't surprised to see, was standing out in front and sniffing.

"What's happening?" Sayid asked.

Without turning around, Locke said, "I think they're zombies."

No way he'd heard that right. The island had thrown some weird shit at them, sure. He'd seen the polar bear with his own eyes, but this was just impossible. "Zombies?"

"The re-animated dead," Locke said. "Sometimes they act on their own, sometimes they're under the control of a sorcerer or a shaman. They shouldn't be too hard to kill, considering how slowly they're moving."

"I thought we burned all the bodies," Michael said, pushing Walt further back, as if that would make the boy deaf.

Locke shrugged. "I guess we missed some upland."

"What the hell do we do now?" Sawyer moved up to stand beside Locke, hoping maybe that the man would sound less crazy at close range. Didn't work.

Locke stared out at the chaos on the beach, fingering the knife at his belt. "We hunt." He strode out toward the nearest zombie, apparently without a care in the world, slung an arm under its chin, and began sawing the head off.

"I hate this place," Sawyer said.

Michael pushed Walt into the Korean woman's arms and pulled out his own knife. "Hey," he said, "it could be worse."

"It probably will be, when Locke makes us eat those fucking things for dinner."

"Watch your mouth around my kid, man."

Sawyer watched Michael chase after another zombie and pull back in disgust when its arm came off in his hand. He turned toward Sayid, who hadn't said much of anything. Sayid still looked a little dazed, and when he lifted his hand to touch his lips, it made Sawyer want to tackle him to the ground.

"We're not done, you know."

Sayid smiled and pulled two knives out of Locke's case, tossing one to Sawyer. "The sooner everything is cleared up..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sawyer muttered. "You go for broken neck over there, and I'll take out the one with the missing leg." Stupid fucking island.


End file.
